My beyblade diary
by beykitten
Summary: A diary by my beyblade OC, Freya. WARNING MARIAH BASHING, SWEARING AND REIOC. PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THESE WARNINGS AND NO FLAMERS. Chapter 5 added. w00t
1. This is me! Sunday

Howdy,  
  
Yay! I got this new diary from Rei. Mariah had a bit to say about it, something along the lines of, "Rei you never get anything for me, blah blah blah" I really hate that bitch. But you probably know nothing about me so here we go!  
  
Name: Freya Leigh Kanorai  
  
Age: 15  
  
Birthday: 26/10/1988  
  
Hair colour: Brown  
  
Eye colour: Amber  
  
Family: Grandmother  
  
Fave band: None, I have too many.  
  
Fave colour: Purple, Blue, Silver, White and all pastel colours.  
  
Hobbies: Drawing, Singing and beybladeing.  
  
Biggest secret: Why would I tell you?  
  
Crush name: Rei Kon  
  
Eye colour: Amber  
  
Hair colour: Black  
  
Why I like him: He's sweet, cute, polite, the list goes on!  
  
Dat's it really. Man I am crap at writing diarys, probably because I never had a diary before. Well, school starts tomorrow and I can't wait for my frist science lesson of the year. WHAT?!  
  
~Luff Freya~ 


	2. Could life get any worse? Monday

HI!  
  
Well my first day at school was OK I guess. My first science lesson was not so great, I managed to mistake one thing for another and I blew up. No one was hurt but my uniform was covered in soot and I had to spend the whole day like that, I can tell you that was embarrassing. Lunch was OK apart from the fact that when I saw Rei, I forgot I was carrying a plate of pasta, I managed to bump into him and only get me covered in pasta sauce. Now I can tell you that was strangely ironic.But then things started looking up, Rei was nice enough to buy me a new lunch, he's so sweet. Anyway the next thing to go wrong was when I got lost and was 10 minutes late for my next class, PE. You can not imagine how stupid I felt and the worst bit was that Rei happened to be in my class, he must think I'm a complete and utter clumsy bitch now. I was so happy when the last bell went until I found out that I had a detention for being late for PE. Not such a great day, now I know I can never show my face in public EVER AGAIN!  
  
~A-not-so-happy-bunny Freya~ 


	3. It just got better! Tuesday

'Ello,  
  
WHOOP-DI-DOO! I got a cold! Now I can't got to school! Now no one can make fun of me for another week of so. Any way, it's been boring, nothing to do all day until ten past three came up. I bet you don't know what happened next, well you probably don't cause you weren't there. Well my Grandmother said I had a guest and guess who it was. YES! It was Rei! He had come over to see if I was OK and he brought me a present. He got me some flowers, how sweet. Then he said that "They're as beautiful as you." and kissed me on the cheek. OMG! He kissed me, he kissed me! My day was complete until Mariah came in with a pile of homework just for me. Well I guess having a cold's not so bad, especially if your best friend is Rei. I wonder if he really meant anything when he kissed me, or was it just out of sympathy. I guess I'll never know. As for that mountain of homework, I got it done in about and hour, it would have been three hours if Rei hadn't stayed an helped. But the best thing of all is that when Mariah found out, she was fuming! HA HA , what fun it was to see how mad she was. Any-hoo, I hope I can go to school tomorrow so I can see if anyone remembered what a clutz I was on Monday. Bi bi.  
  
~Head-over-heels-over-the-moon-Freya~ 


	4. Nothing, just, nothing! Wednesday

HI!  
  
Today at school went pretty well, and by that I mean boring. Nothing happened! Nothing at all! Man, you can't write a diary if nothing happened. So nothing to write about. Well, Mariah wasn't at school today, I bet she stayed out in the rain last night to get a cold so she could get Rei to come over. I wonder if Rei went to her's after school, I'll have to find out tomorrow. OH YEAH! I need to ask Rei if what happened yesterday was, like, real. It probably didn't mean a thing. There I go again, convincing myself that that kiss meant nothing, a lill' more nothing to talk about, well /wright/ about. So hopefully something will happen tomorrow. Wait! Rei wasn't at school either, I'm going to see if he's OK tomorrow. Hopefully it's just a 24 hour thing.  
  
~Luv Freya~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK! I have had help thanks to Anime*Skygoddess, thankyou! you saved meh story. 


	5. More nasty feelings Thursday

I jus' wanna thank Ainme*Skygoddess for this idea. Arigatou! 3  
  
Dear diary,  
  
School was boring again and Rei wasn't in again. I'm getting worried now. Mariah came in today though and told me Rei wasn't feeling well and it was all my fault. She would say that wouldn't she? Any way I went to see Rei after school and it turns out that I gave him a cold, now I feel /really/ bad as in TERRIBLE! I was the one to present him with his homework for today and yesterday. He gets so little homework in two days! and in two days I get a mountain! Anyway, he did look pretty bad, I felt so sorry for him, me and my stupid ass of a cold. He said he was feeling better than yesterday but I couldn't tell seeing as I was so consumed by my homework that I couldn't see him unless I crept in through the window at midnight. That would be quite a romantic thought. EWW! What am I thinking?! Should I ask him about, you know, that, thing, the kiss? Well I can tell you I totally chickened out and I didn't ask. I offered to help him with his homework but he said he was OK. I felt like I needed help with mine but it would have been rude to ask Rei as he was sick. So I left and still had this horrible rain cloud above my head drenching me from head to toe in guilt for no asking about the kiss. I though of something to take my mind off it, I thought that I would need a mountaineer to help me get to the top of my homework pile to actually get it done. Ha, funny thought that, ne? Some times I even freak myself out.  
  
Totally-freaked-out-me. Freya. 


End file.
